Polymeric materials are commonly used in the manufacture of modules comprising one or more electronic devices including, but not limited to, solar cells (also known as photovoltaic (PV) cells), liquid crystal panels, electro-luminescent devices and plasma display units. The modules often comprise an electronic device in combination with one or more substrates, often positioned between two substrates, in which one or both of the substrates comprise glass, metal, plastic, rubber or another material. The polymeric materials are typically used as the encapsulant or sealant for the device or depending upon the design of the device, as a skin layer component of the module, e.g., a backsheet (also known as a backskin) to a solar cell. Typical polymeric materials for these purposes include silicone resins, epoxy resins, polyvinyl butyral resins, cellulose acetate, ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer (EVA) and ionomers.
PV modules are well known in the art, and typically comprise a stiff or flexible transparent cover layer, a front transparent encapsulant, a solar cell, a rear encapsulant (typically of the same composition as the front encapsulant) and a backsheet. The purpose of the backsheet is to protect the back surface of the cell. Current backsheet products are manufactured by lamination. Occasionally an additional processing step, e.g., coating, is included to provide adhesion between layers. The common material of construction for backsheets is polyvinyl fluoride (PVF) which is expensive and adds to the production cost of the modules.